Fluid dispensing systems, such as gasoline refueling stations and the like, typically include a dispenser with manually operable nozzle for dispensing the fluid. In many cases the nozzle includes a lever that is manually raised to operate the nozzle. Nozzles may also include a hold-open latch or device that retains the lever in the raised position so that the user does not have to manually retain the lever in its raised position during the entire dispensing operation. However, a hold-open device may not be desired to be used with certain nozzles, such as “A-cap” style nozzles (e.g. a nozzle that does not utilize a no-pressure no-flow valve), due to the potential of a subsequent user of the nozzle undesirably dispensing fuel when the nozzle remains latched open by the previous user. In addition, many existing hold-open devices are not sufficiently easy to use, robust, or durable.
If a hold-open device is not utilized, the user may be required to manually hold open the nozzle during dispensing, which can last between about 2-4 minutes or more which can lead to fatigue. Moreover, due to the spring arrangement in many existing nozzles, the user may be required to apply a maximum force to the spring in order to maximize the fluid dispensing rate, leading to increased fatigue.